Fata Lunevis' Unfinished Oneshot Dump
by Fata Lunevis
Summary: A place full of little fluffy/deep/angst oneshots I never got around to finishing. See index (updated with each new story) inside for more details and stories/pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hello~! Fata Lunevis (AKA Fata Moon) here. This is creating solely for the purpose of dumping my unfinished oneshots there, the ones that I started a long time ago and lost motivation to continue. The index, which is this, will be updated with each new release.

**Stories**

****Immortality - _SiegXMari  
_After Six Hundred Years_ - DioXSieg  
_Realization - _Dio_


	2. Immortality

It was hard sometimes, looking at him and realizing that there is absolutely nothing to do, nothing to help him, nothing to ease his pain, to help him let go. I think, deep down, he understands that. Is that the reason he never looks at me with true happiness? Because the fact I'm mortal and he immortal always standing between us? I can see it in his eyes. He misses his family, his real love, his life before the Gods decided to take it away and make him a puppet, free to wander this world but to never be with the ones he loves. And yet I watch silently, unable to do anything. No, its not that I'm unable, its more that I'm unwilling. How can I live without him? Its selfish, really. Perhaps the reason we're both silently sad behind our masks of pleasure is that we're too afraid to tell the other.

I walk over to him, face normal. "Sieghart," I say, unsure.

He turns around, with that same confident but sad smile. "Hey, Mari. What's up?"

I stare at him, straight in the eyes. "I heard your birthday's coming up soon. Elesis informed me."

He chuckles, yet there's that flash of something in his eyes that I can't quite process. "Yeah, I guess. Gonna be three hundred sixty-eight! Large number, eh?"

I nod, coming to sit beside him. "Yes."

He pulls me into his lap, and before I can complain, hugs me from behind. "So," He says, breath in my ear. "Going to help me celebrate?"

I stiffen, careful. I knew what he was like when he was both horny and upset at the same time. Not the best mix. "Maybe."

"Waiting's too hard. How 'bout we just go now?"

I look at him, taking in the full, confident white eyes framed by small eyelashes. The dimples caused by his cheeky grin, white teeth revealed. Scruffy black hair like he'd never combed it. The normal Sieghart. The Sieghart everyone takes for granted, everyone says is lucky and talks in hushed tones behind his back. I vowed to never be one of those people. Then, suddenly, the idea comes.

"Fine," I roll my eyes, but allow a small smile to form. He laughs, out loud, a great big roaring sounds that makes me warm to hear it. Why can't he laugh fully more?

"You're being easy today."

"Maybe I am."

I peek him on the cheek, blushing madly. He stands me up and takes me by the hand, leading me towards the large bedroom with the king-sized bed and silk sheets at the end of the hall. I allow him to guide me, eyes closed. Perhaps, perhaps I'll let Sieghart enjoy this night of pleasure before I set out tomorrow. Set out and possibly not return.

Because, tomorrow, I'm going to find the soul stone and get the Gods' to deem me valuable enough to be turned immortal.


	3. After Six Hundred Years

It was something he never expected. When the Knight Master announced that a new member had joined the Chase, the immortal had passed it off as some other little girl with big dreams. However, he never expected the magenta demon from so many years ago to come strolling though the door, cheeks tainted faintly pink from the winter air. Their eyes locked, and in that instant something passed between them. It was no surprise that the next move Sieghart made was to rush at Dio and bodyslam him onto the ground, hand at his neck. The demon snarled and clawed at Sieghart's back, trying to free himself. The rest of the Grand Chase were confused; of course, Sieghart, the lazy old immortal that always sat at the back of the room, either staring out the window or snoring, had just tackled some new guy and now was holding him prisoner. Shouts of alarm, noises as Elesis and Ryan stand up and try to pry the two men off each other. It doesn't work; they both have a deadlock hold on each other.

"What are you doing here." Sieghart breathes onto the demon's face, making sure his grip on said demon's neck was not loosing.

Dio manages a breathless smile but gives no reply, preferring to smirk evilly instead. Finally, Elesis and Ryan both grab one of Sieghart's arms and hauls the immortal off. Dio gets up, brushes himself, and cocks his head to the side, glancing at Sieghart curiously.

"Dio, do you know Sieghart or something?" Arme says, eyes wide with alarm. Elesis grips her grandfather's arm tighter as Sieghart struggles to get free and get rid of that blasted demon once and for all. Dio, so that was his name. That stupid demon that was to blame for the curse of forever live that had been placed upon him.

"Never seen him before in my life," Dio flicks his rake hand, still holding Sieghart's glaze. "May I ask why you suddenly attacked me?"

"You know damn well why." Sieghart breathes, holding the demon's glance and realizing that the Burning Canyon is playing; trying to ruin Sieghart's life once again.

"Sieghart! Language!" The Knight Master comes up, red cloak flicking and eyes blazing. "We are terribly sorry for his suddenly action, Sir Burning Canyon. If you may allow me to show you to your quarters, we'll deal with him right away."

"No." Dio speaks with a calm but firm voice, that of a chief who's lived many years and given many orders.

The Knight Master stares, surprised. "Pardon?"

"I said no." There's a small burst of anger in the demon's voice, as if he's displeased he has to repeat himself. The Knight Master has no choice but to back down, muttering something while doing so.

"Leave us."

Elesis and Ryan glance, doubtful, at each other, before finally releasing Sieghart under the demon's ordering eye. Everyone else backs out of the room, talking in quiet, hushed tones and preparing in case of a battle.

"So," Once their alone, the demon begins to walk the room, rake hand flexing. "What made you suddenly attack me?"

"You know why."

"Do I?" Dio says testily, pausing to stroke the velvet of a armchair. Lifting his hand with a expression of disgust, he shakes his head. "Is your human realm so poor that you cannot even afford silk for your finest warriors?"

"You might as well stop that manner of talking, demon." Sieghart plops himself down, eyes hard.


	4. Realization

As soon as he was born, he knew of his fate. Raised in a strict household surrounded by large yards and lavish nobles that stalked around the grounds, surrounded by servants and feed grapes while raising their feet all day long. He knew that this was not the right way to go about from his destiny, for he was the heir to the throne of the Burning Canyon tribe.

Dio Burning Canyon is a bright, smart, handsome young man, but Dio Burning Canyon is blind to the world outside of his cooped up, messed fantasy with blanched faces that smirk at his every move.

From his spitfire, lax mother to his austere father, he is just a small child that is made a puppet to follow. Its always been that way, and that will never change.

Dio Burning Canyon is a bright, smart, handsome young man, but Dio Burning Canyon doesn't try to change the fate he has.

For he was happy with his fate; how could he not be when he had everything in the world and more? He was immortal, he would become the leader of the tribe when his Father passed, he had servants, toys, everything. He was handsome, hot even, and in all sense, every female's dream. Little did he know of the unexpeceted things to come, of the betrayal and mar to come.

Dio Burning Canyon is a bright, smart, handsome young man, but Dio Burning Canyon is still naive to the world.

Quickly, he grew up. His horns got bigger, his body stronger, his brain smarter. His hair was fair and magenta of color, his eyes similar. Words were spread that Dio Burning Canyon, the heir to the Burning Canyon throne, had gottten all the good points of his mother and father, and none of the bad. Dio Burning Canyon was perfect. Millions of nobles would kill to have their offspring marry him, offers of grand weddings and gilded gifts came flodding in.

Dio Burning Canyon is a bright, smart, handsome young man, but Dio Burning Canyon has all the world can offer, or so he thinks as he sits, smug, on top of his throne.

It was as he reached his 300 birthday, the age that most demons were able to be wed or claim their throne as rightful heir. His father, with ashen hair and greying face, became wary of the young aristocrat's intentions and lust for the large, illustrious throne, ornate with godsends from every place. And so the old man paced, he thought, he planned, he brainstormed, for a way to get rid of his bothersome son and remain king forever. Begone his fraying heath, begone all those that dared to speak of his nearing death.

Dio Burning Canyon is a bright, smart, handsome young man but Dio Burning Canyon does not know of the secret, underground movements and dangers of the place he calls home that could cost him his life.

The first assault happened on a day in which the sun did not shine; a perfect day for the young prince to have an 'accident'. An golden gobet filled with fine wine, brought to him by a shaking servant holding up a silver, lined platter. The aristocrat's eyes narrowed as he realized just how nervous the slave was, shaking in his corroded chains. At once the noble sensed something wrong and ordered the man to taste the drink. And as soon as the finery touched chapped lips, the slave fell with a sharp clatter, the golden platter behind him and wine still slightly hissed in his cold hands. Poclaimed dead at first sight, the horrified but reserved young man ordered the dead man to be take away, and spent the rest of the day soaking in his wan, golden-lined bathtub.

Dio Burning Canyon is a bright, smart, handsome young man but Dio Burning Canyon has fell victim to his Father's attack.


End file.
